Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a curved display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are self-emissive, and considered to be a next-generation display due to their desirable characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, quick response times, and excellent contrast.
Research and development are actively being conducted to create various forms of display devices that are mounted on electronic devices.